


The King's Gambit

by LinkishImp (kanna37)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/LinkishImp
Summary: Being king, Rhoam has to think of the long-term as well as the short. His assignment of Link as Zelda's personal guardian is his way of killing two birds with one stone.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The King's Gambit

Being king – even temporarily - could be so incredibly tedious at times.

Rhoam sighed inwardly as he left the Sanctum, taking instant note of who was waiting for him as soon as he passed through the door that stood hidden behind the throne.

“Impa,” he acknowledged tiredly, motioning for her to follow him. She fell into step behind him without further bidding, which he knew he should be grateful for – the Sheikah were servants of the goddess herself, had always been, and though few realized it, _truly_ answered only to she and Zelda. They only bowed to him as long as he was leading them in the direction the goddess willed, and even that was temporary, with the understanding that their cooperation would end as soon as his daughter was ready to take the throne.

That wasn't to say they were disrespectful, however; they had always been perfectly correct in their manner towards him. But his decision to appoint the Hero as Zelda's personal guardian wasn't one he'd mentioned to Impa beforehand, and he wasn't surprised that she now wished to determine what his reasons for said appointment were.

From things she'd let slip since young Sir Link had been revealed as the Hero of legend upon drawing the Master Sword from its pedestal, he didn't think she would have a problem with what he'd decided to do. In fact, she seemed fond of the boy, would probably be all for it, and he sincerely hoped so. Her agreement would practically guarantee the success of his scheme – despite Zelda's recalcitrance on the matter of the young knight. He was almost positive her current truculence towards her newly assigned protector would change quite drastically at some point in time.

The Sheikah's expression went from its usual stoic calm to open curiosity the moment his study door slid closed.

“Do you have suitable chaperons in mind for the times when the princess and the Hero must leave the castle and travel?”

“No,” he waved her to a seat as he took his own, “there will be no chaperons, neither here, nor when they are traveling.”

Impa pinned him with her weighing gaze. “To allow the two so much time alone, especially considering their ages... you know what will most likely happen as well as I. The council will riot. The unmarried princess left alone for days on end with _anyone_ , Hero or not... If she were to fall in love with him, and he with her, what then? Would you allow them to wed, if the princess wished it?”

And Rhoam grinned. “ _Allow_ it? I am _hoping_ for just that. Who better to protect my daughter – and by extension the kingdom he has saved many, many times already - than the Hero of Hyrule himself, after all? As her husband, he will be able to take whatever action he deems necessary to ensure her safety, in ways he wouldn't be allowed as a mere guard. Do you disagree?”

But just as he'd thought, Impa didn't have any objection to what he was aiming for, instead nodding approvingly at his explanation.

Still, she reiterated her previous caution, for his gambit would find little favor amongst most of the Hylian nobility, most especially those with sons of marriageable age. “The council will _not_ like this – you will lose much favor with them over the matter. Are you prepared to handle the backlash?”

His grin turned lethal. “Quite. I will not be swayed from this course. Do you know of any noble in Hyrule that has half the strength of character that boy does? For Farore's sake, no other mortal _period_ has been repeatedly honored down throughout history - even by the goddesses themselves. He will bring strength unmatched to the throne, and my daughter's bloodline.” He nodded, decision made and affirmed. “Sir Link is the best choice – best for my daughter, and best for Hyrule, as well. I have no doubts on that score.”

Impa eyed him for a long moment, then nodded once in return.

“The Sheikah will stand with you.”

And just like that the matter was settled, and Impa gone on her way again.

Rhoam was very glad she'd approved, for that took a weight off his shoulders. Being king could be quite tedious, an onerous duty he'd privately bemoaned many times... but right now it wasn't, and he'd learned the hard way to take what peace he could get.

_fin_


End file.
